Icaria
Icaria was known Heaven-over as one of the most hyperactive scatter brains around, which could be fun depending on who you were talking to. She was always running a mile a minute, but that was probably part of her charm. However, no amount of charm can save you from constantly getting in wacky scenarios that get real troublesome real fast. In Icaria’s biggest blunder, she was busy gathering supplies and whatnot for a surprise birthday party for her god when she just so happened to fall straight out of Heaven. The party had no Icaria there that day, but even worse, no cake! Once she collided with the ground, Icaria had busted up her wings pretty badly, making it exceedingly difficult to fly even the smallest distance. Eventually, her god finally noticed she was missing and reached out to her, telling her that she would have prove her worth in order for them to zip her back up to Heaven. So, that’s what Icaria’s been doing ever since: fighting baddies and word hunger, not always doing the best at either one! Personality wise, she’s just as bubbly as you’d expect, but sometimes maybe a little too bubbly. She’s all over the place, not the brightest, but she’s definitely trying her best while tripping over her face. Her cheer can be infectious if you don’t find it annoying. Her ditzyness is so off the charts that it's almost impressive. Powers Being an angel, Icaria has access to a large amount of holy items and powers. Her basic weapon, "Cupid's Bow", is a bow stolen from the real cupid himself, and is laced with holy energy that can deal a fair bit of damage with a fair bit of range. Icaria's talent, "Guardian Angel", gives damage reduction of -2 to all adjacent allies, and her Passive, "Sorry to Keep You Waiting!", has her impressive actions (impressive either skill wise or moral wise) award her "Heaven Points" from her god. These points can be expended to improve rolls or to create cloud platforms that can be jumped up to. Her abilities include: "Divine Divebomb", a midair divekick that deals a good bit of damage and drags its target along the ground. The higher up relative to a target Icaria is when she initiates this ability, the more potent the damage and drag become. "Stairway to Heaven", an anytime leap that sends her three spaces in any direction of her choice. Landing on a cloud platform makes it so she can use the ability one more time within a round. "Halo Zone", in which Icaria produces a 3x3 ring constructed of light on a surface, and anyone who steps in it suddenly has a halo above their head. If Icaria or her allies are in the Halo Zone, they get slightly healed at the start of their turns. If an enemy is in the Halo Zone, it is more difficult for them to attack Icaria, and they are also more likely to listen to commands given from Icaria while in this state. As a bonus, Icaria can move the Halo Zone anywhere within her sight as a free action on her turn, taking anything inside it with it. And, since participating in DBA, she's gained access to: "Matchmaker", in which she fires a specific arrow from her bow, intent on making two targets become infatuated with each other. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 48 In Icaria's first appearance, she joined a group of other DBA Contestants, as well as Lox Zaccai, after the day's match on a trip to the amusement park known as Cheese Land. Upon arriving at the rundown establishment, she was one of the only members of the party not scared to their wits by Charthur Cheese, instead having full faith that both he and his park were the best things in the world! This opinion quickly changed. Upon reaching Hotline's Gift Shop, she met a psychic spider that she decided to keep around as a friend. Similarly, she found a pair of Lox's glasses, and chose to wear them the entire episode instead of returning them to Lox herself because she thought they looked cute (which they did). It was around this time that Icaria started to listen to Melograno Valentine and Slick Horseman, fellow party members that saved her from dying on the park's various attractions. Of note are her experience on the roller coaster, which would have sent her flying into a stone wall if not for the two boys' assistance, and "The Gallows", which were a pair of nooses with which to hang yourself on for fun. Icaria would have partaken in this fun hanging activity if not for Melograno placing a literal Thinking Cap onto her to make her reconsider. Finally, she began recognizing Cheese as a threat, and joined the rest of the party in Operation Mouse Trap...but not before trying out the park's slingshot ride, which she only survived due to her minor flight capabilities. Within the haunted house, Icaria was one of the first to spring to action to save Lox and defeat "the ghosts". In fact, she was the first one to unmask one of these phantoms, revealing it to actually be Old Man Jenkins. This discovery was then followed by Melograno's "Aerosmith" gunning the elder down. Surprisingly not all too mortified, Icaria continued venturing into the building to unmask the rest of the Old Man Jenkins. Later, she both tried to save the kids within the House of Mirror's mercury pool and also proved that she has no idea what a video game is or how they work. In the battle against Chalexander Cheese himself, Icaria's main contribution was her Halo Zone, which she used to give a field of protection to her allies and heal them over time. This helped them survive attacks that would have otherwise done massive damage. Then, after the party cleared out the gift shop and began their ride home, THE RAT and his fit of pure rage greatly took the angel off guard. She attempted to use a bungee gum coated arrow to stick him to the road, but it didn't do all too much to slow him down, and thus she resorted to sending her purchased "Rainbow Bat" out to try and damage him. However, this action was dwarfed by her next, where she rolled a Natural 20 on using Matchmaker to cause The Rat to become infatuated with the road he was running on, making him not want to lift his feet from it. From here, she provided assistance by attack some of the summoned rat swarms and Divine Divebombing The Rat. Overall, her first outing to DBA was certainly an interesting one. - Episode 50 Icaria showed up alongside Slick once again, intending to act as an announcer alongside him for the match. However, Slick began "glitching out" before the match could start, and in her attempt to help him, Icaria got herself similarly stuck in his corruption aura. She then reappeared at the very end of the session alongside Slick in the "Eye of the Paradox", where the strange fusion between Negative Theory MatPat and & Knuckles & Knuckles X challenged the party to one last fight. Once the party managed to best the godlike deity by force of sheer anime bullshit, Icaria and Slick were released from their softlock prison, and despite initially seeming exhausted, the angel almost immediately regained all of her energy upon seeing the mountains of toast left from the battle. She used P.W. as a springboard and dove into a toast pile, remaining mostly oblivious to the fact that discussions of time paradoxes and The Time Police were occurring right next to her. A second version of Icaria also appeared as a Time Construct created by the chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. She was almost immediately obliterated, being blitzed through by Meridian Lightyear during her and Dante Caeus's stopped time dual tech. Trivia * Icaria was created by Patronix in an "Adoptathon" he ran. Adoptathons are where a single person creates a large assortment of character sheets and opens them up for people to claim as their own and use themselves. * Icaria is (very clearly) inspired by Pit of the Kid Icarus Series of video games. * Some of Icaria's proficiency upgrades related to friendship bracelets were inspired by a conversation Brice had with both Sylvia and Patronix, in which he detailed how she would be the type to become very emotionally invested in them, as well as several headcanon bits that Brice had about her. Namely, the fact that she makes friendship bracelets constantly, and gives them even to her enemies. * It is of note that Icaria potentially has the most amount of "expression icon variations", which was a trait included in reference to Kid Icarus Uprising's many expressive character sprites. * Within Episode 48 of DBA, Icaria's Passive was all but completely ignored by Brice and the GMs. * Icaria doesn't know how to read. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters